


Untitled Prompt Fill #2

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Klaine prompt, three words: Disney, shadows, texting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #2

**Kurt:** I wish you were here.

**Blaine:**  I’m pretty sure you actually wish you were *here*.

**Kurt:**  Wrong.

**Blaine:**  *raises eyebrows*

**Kurt:**  Okay fine. I wish I was visiting your brother with you.

**Blaine:**  Because you like his face.

**Kurt:**  Because I want to experience Disneyland with you!

**Kurt:**  And I like his face.

**Blaine:**  What makes it so much better than my face?

**Kurt:**  I’m sure you’ll be tied once yours has reached full maturity.

**Blaine:**  I’m wounded.

**Kurt:**  You’ll get over it.

**Blaine:**  I really do wish you could have come, Kurt. It’s dusk right now and the castle is half in shadow and the sky is all pink and orange and the fireworks are starting soon.

**Blaine:**  And there are all these couples on picnic blankets being smoochy.

**Kurt:**  Aw :(

**Kurt:**  Also smoochy is not a word, Blaine.

**Blaine:**  You knew what it meant. Therefore it is a word.

**Kurt:**  I won’t argue with that logic. But only because I love you.

**Kurt:**  If I was there I wouldn’t hesitate to be smoochy with you.

**Blaine:**  That warms my heart.

**Kurt:**  It might make Cooper jealous enough to make a move.

**Blaine:**  You killed the warmth. The warmth has been killed.

**Blaine:**  HI KURT THIS IS COOPER AND I’M FLATTERED BUT I DON’T SWING THAT WAY

**Blaine:**  I STOLE SQUIRT’S PHONE WHILE HE WAS WAITING FOR A REPLY

**Blaine:**  I'M HOLDING IT OVER HIS HEAD. HE CAN'T REACH IT. HA!

**Blaine:**  HE JUST CALLED ME AN UNSAVORY NAME AND GOT REPRIMANDED BY A MOTHER OF THREE

**Kurt:**  Always glad to flatter.

**Kurt:**  Give the poor boy his phone back.

**Blaine:**  *grumbles* I hate him.

**Kurt:**  No you don’t.

**Blaine:**  I do.

**Kurt:**  I bet he bought you cotton candy today. To reiterate, no you don’t.

**Blaine:**..how did you know?

**Kurt:**  I have my ways.

**Kurt:**  Go watch the fireworks, Blaine.

**Blaine:**  If I must. It’ll be a hardship. I just don’t know if I can handle the majesty of a theme park alight with colored fire.

**Kurt:**  If you’re trying to make me jealous it won’t work. There’s a new episode of Project Runway calling my name and watching designers squabble is infinitely better than watching my mouth around a legion of six year olds.

**Blaine:**  You’ll be jealous later when I send you videos.

**Kurt:**  Goodnight, Blaine. I love you.

**Blaine:**  I love you. Goodnight!


End file.
